My Strong Feelings for You
by TheINFJLioness
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have clearly liked each other from the start. But now that Annabeth just had near-death experience, Percy still hasn't confessed his feelings for her! What is the reason? One-shot. Sea of Monsters movie-verse.


**So I just watched the Sea of Monsters movie after having seen The Lightning Thief 4 years prior.**

**I must say, while the movie still didn't follow the plot of the book, it was much better than the original. Even so, I didn't overreact about it. Sure they were all 17, the prophecy was never mentioned until the sequel, Annabeth was brunette instead of blonde, Grover was black, and it was a PG rated movie with drug and alcohol references.**

**However, no matter how much I love the books, I still believe both movies made good stories.**

**For the love of Gods, it's just a movie series!**

**For example, the HIMYM series finale. I love that TV series so much. We waited 9 YEARS to meet The Mother, only to have her die in the finale-therefore, Ted ended up with Robin. I was PISSED. But I didn't complain to the writers about it like a fanatic.**

**You guys, on the other hand…..**

**But that doesn't matter. This is just a really cute little movie-verse Percabeth one-shot set right before they discover that the Fleece revived Thalia. **

**Sure, at the end of the first movie, Annabeth almost kissed Percy, but it was merely a trick to disarm him. However, didn't that imply that they were dating by the end?**

**Well, if not, then I wrote this one-shot.**

**So as said in the summary, Annabeth did not die, and and Kronos has been defeated. Percy is more than euphoric. But he still hasn't told her that he loves her, even when she almost died!**

**What is the reason why he hasn't confessed his feelings yet?**

**Well, read and find out.**

**Enjoy! I really hope I made them in-character.**

Percy, Grover, Clarisse, and Tyson were sitting on the deck over the bay, eating dinner.

Where was Annabeth, you ask?

She was at the table where the demigod children of Athena sat to eat.

Usually, she would sit and eat with her best friends. But since she had almost died that day, she wanted to make up some time she may have lost with her siblings.

Percy had a crush on Annabeth. It was pretty obvious when they first met. But now it seemed platonic. He had not yet told her the truth.

He just would not stop staring at her. Long, blonde braided hair, blue-gray eyes like her mother-she was beautiful.

He remembered when she was brunette. He thought she was beautiful either way.

"Earth to Percy!"

Percy snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"You've been staring at Annabeth for 5 minutes straight. ." Grover retorted.

"Grover, leave him alone!" Tyson protested angrily. Being the easy-going, hearty person that he was, it was very unusual for him to be angry. "She almost died today."

"That's no excuse for staring at her like a creeper." Clarisse replied sternly as she munched into her apple.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Percy raised his hands in defeat. "I'll stop staring at her like a lovesick idiot! Besides, there's a big chance we'll never be together anyway…"

Clarisse set her apple back down on her plate. "So that's what this is all about!" she narrowed her eyes at Percy with a mix of shock and a bit of anger.

"Clarisse?" Tyson slightly shook with fear. He was scared of Clarisse.

"You've had a huge crush on her all this time, and even after today, you still haven't told her!" Clarisse snapped. She slapped Percy. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You didn't have to slap me!" Percy hissed.

"I'm trying to wake you up!" Clarisse shook his shoulders. "Annabeth may be an arrogant know-it-all who thinks she's even better than the Gods, but she is an amazing person who deserves an imbecilic, yet sweet, brave guy like you."

"I never complained about her arrogance." Percy muttered.

"First of all-whatever." Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Second, I just said that you are a great person! Do you want me to be a bitch?" she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Percy glared. "No…."

"Then shut up!" Clarisse growled.

"What's going on?" Annabeth had just returned from eating at the Athena table.

The four all jumped. They hoped she hadn't overheard.

She didn't.

Nevertheless, she was very perplexed by their trepidated expressions.

Thankfully, Grover saved their skins. "Annabeth, we are having a private conversation. Could you cover your ears for a few minutes?"

Annabeth was suspicious, but sighed and covered her ears anyway.

To test if she could hear through her plugged ears, Grover (being the typical him) whispered (Note: if you haven't seen the Season 8 premiere of The Big Bang Theory, then you won't get this allusion), "Annabeth, when we are done talking, Percy wants to make love to you."

Percy, Clarisse, and Tyson all gave Grover a look that said, "WTF is wrong with you?!"

Surprisingly, Annabeth was still nonchalantly covering her ears.

"Ok, she can't hear." Grover concluded. Then he turned to Percy. "Now please tell us why you haven't told her you love her before we make you tell her right here anyway."

Percy sighed and stared down at his shoes. "The truth is….I don't want to ask her out or anything without her mother's blessing."

Grover gaped at Percy before facepalming.

Tyson, who knew nothing about the row between Poseidon and Athena, simply muttered, "Why her mother? Why not her father?"

Clarisse sighed and rested her hands on Percy's shoulders again. "Jackson! Are you seriously going to let the stupid feud between your parents get in the way of your romantic relationship?" she snapped. "Come on! If Athena is wise enough, she would realize that you would never hurt Annabeth in any way. You may or may not have your father's blessing, but that doesn't matter. It's your relationship, not theirs. You two have absolutely nothing to do with what caused your parents to hate each other!"

"Clarisse is right." Tyson added. "It's like 'West Side Story!' Tony and Maria were in love, but their love was forbidden. But then Tony was killed because of their gangs' feud and that's what got the gangs to realize what their fight caused. There's no way she won't give you her blessing!"

Clarisse and Grover stared at Tyson in utter confusion.

Tyson's optimistic face fell. "What?"

"You seriously just made an analogy to Annabeth's near-death experience using 'West Side Story?' " inquired Grover, deadpanning. "Annabeth nearly died because of the Manticore, not because of Athena's rift with Poseidon!"

"He still has a point." Percy interjected, sitting up. "Hopefully, Athena will have learned by now that I'm a good enough guy for her daughter." His fear was replaced with hope, and he smiled. "I'm going to tell her. I hope it goes well."

"Good luck, buddy." Grover patted him on the back. Clarisse and Tyson both gave him fist pumps.

Then Percy walked over to Annabeth, who was 10 feet away from the four of them, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Annabeth, you can stop covering your ears now."

Annabeth took her hands off of her ears. "Was there anything you wanted to tell me, Percy?" she inquired gently, yet firmly.

Percy began to feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart rate increased rapidly. "I, uh...well...uh...remember when we got back from the quest to return the lightning bolt, and when we began to train, you tricked me into thinking that you were going to kiss me?"

Annabeth's face said confusion and embarrassment all over it.

"Idiot!" Clarisse whispered under her breath as she picked up a stone and threw it at Percy's head.

"Ow!" Percy groaned.

"Are you ok?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes! I said, uh...wow!" Percy lied, but then it became a half-lie as he stared into her eyes and got lost in them. It was like everything else was invisible to him at that moment. What was he planning to tell her again? "Wow…..you are as beautiful as the day I met you….." he whispered dreamily.

Annabeth gaped, but then closed her eyes and blushed as she smiled bashfully.

Clarisse looked surprised, but very impressed with Percy's flirtation. Tyson smiled widely. Grover whispered, "That's my boy."

And then it was time. "Annabeth," Percy began, "I just wanted to tell you something that I should have told you a long, long time ago.I definitely should tell you right now, after we almost lost you." Heart rate went faster. "I…..I….love y-"

Annabeth giggled. There was love and happiness in her voice. "You really think I never realized?"

Well, duh.

"Well, I thought that maybe you wouldn't feel the same way, and Athena….she should give her blessing first…"

Annabeth smiled and put a finger to Percy's lips to shush him. There was a twinkle of happiness and love in her eyes. "Oh, Seaweed Brain, she gave you her blessing a long, long time ago."

Percy's eyes widened in shock. "How did-"

Annabeth laughed. "I asked her for it in case if I ever told you I loved you. She may not like you, but she knows you love me, and that I love you." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned on, and they kissed for the first time.

Grover smirked and clapped his hands, along with Tyson.

Clarisse, for shockers, was actually crying a bit.

Yes. Clarisse- the daughter of the Greek god of war, the badass, battle-strategic tomboy-was crying.

Of course, Grover and Tyson noticed. "Clarisse, are you crying?" asked Grover.

Clarisse turned to the two and began trying to hide the evidence of her tears in panic. "No!" she lied indignantly. "I just have….something in my eyes."

Grover and Tyson rolled their eyes and chuckled. Even the toughest have their soft sides.

Percy and Annabeth broke off their kiss and smiled lovingly at each other.

"I wonder what if would be like to have and underwater kiss," Percy joked.

"You can find out." The normal Clarisse was back. She sat up walked up to the two like a predator.

Percy and Annabeth were backing away in fear, unaware that they were nearly over the edge of the dock.

"Clarisse, do not-" Annabeth protested.

But it was too late. The two fell straight into the lake with a _splash!_

Clarisse laughed. "Enjoy your kiss, you lovebirds!" She twirled her hair mockingly.

Grover laughed loudly. "I never thought you were such a romantic." he jeered.

Clarisse's eye started twitching and gave Grover a death glare.

Next thing you know, Grover gets pushed into the lake as well.

Tyson muffled his laugh with his hand. "Remind me never to piss you off," he said to Clarisse.

Clarisse rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Remind yourself."

Tyson stopped laughing once he realized that Clarisse was serious. He turned to stare at the water and frowned. "Ok….."

**The End**

**Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Or are you neutral?**

**Please give me your reviews!**


End file.
